Not To You
by Yaoibootyforlife
Summary: Inuyasha was pissed! He had to get married to his asshole of a brother named Sesshomaru! Inuyasha did anything to make sure he doesn't get married to him,but his father is a stubborn man. Will he stay unmated?Will he actually fall in love in the full fledge demong? Will Inuyasha stop hating Sesshomaru?
1. chapter 1

Never in his life that Inuyasha was disappointed in his father and mother. That reason being that both agreed to marry him off to his cold-hearted brother,Sesshomaru. Both of them couldn't stand each other. Sesshomaru always thought he was better than him and it pissed him off so much. Sesshomaru would do anything to have him so irked evem if it was the smallest things.

Right now,Inuyasha was being driven to his home palace along with his pervert of a friend,Miroku. Both of them were childhood friends due to the fact they met by Inuyasha's father,Inu Taisho. Inuyasha was being bullied by the servants' children because he was half human. Anyways, Miroku was talking as Inuyasha had his head in the clouds. Miroku looked at his childhood friend and asked a bit worried"Inuyasha, what's wrong?". Inuyasha hummed as he snapped out of it before looking back at the other. He said quietly"It's nothing.". Miroku began to get more worried. Never in his life that Inuyasha has ever been quiet. Miroku knew that something is wrong,but he was willing to wait for the inu male to tell him. Inuyasha smiled softly before he finally had reached his home.

Inuyasha gotten out of the carriage only to be greeted by both his father and his mother. He snorted at his father before walking away. Inu Taisho sighed as he looked at his youngest son. He and Inuyasha was not on the best of terms since the meeting that happened. Izayoi sighed as she watched as Inuyasha walked away from them. She really didn't want the bond to go on between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She knew both of them hated each other's guts. Izayoi wanted only Inuyasha to be safe and care for as well as loved. She hummed as she began to talk to Miroku alone since Inu Taisho went to check on the other. Inuyasha was in his room,resting. His room was quite big for him. It was almost like a large house for him.

Inuyasha sighed as he was aline in his room. He began to think about the recent meeting.

 _Flashback_

 _In Inu Taisho's office, there was the sons of a legacy and the man himself._ _Inuyasha was yelling at his father at the information he was giv_ _en. He was told that he is gonna be mated to his brother. Inu Taisho sighed as he shook his head. He could feel a headache coming on. That was when Inu Taisho had enough! Standing up,Inu Taisho smacked his hands on his desk as he yelled"ENOUGH,Inuyasha!". Inuyasha widen his eyes as he looked at him. Inu Taisho looked at him and said loong down at his young pup"Inuyasha, my word is final. You will be mated to Sesshomaru whether you like it or not!". Inuyasha widen his eyes. He turned his head to look at his mother that sat next to Inu Taisho. Inuyasha looked at her and began to beg for her to get his father to change his mind. Izayoi looked down at her only son and said softly"Inuyasha...there's nothing I can't do.". Inuyasha widen his eyes before slowly backing away from Izayoi. He looked_ _at Inu Taisho,then at Izayoi,before finally at Sesshomaru. He turned and ran out the room angrily._

 _End of Flashback_

Inuyasha hummed as he slowly opened his eyes. He sighed as he began to grow hungry. Inuyasha hummed as he slowly began to make his way out of the room and towards the dinning area. Unfortnately,the rest of the family there along with InuKimi,Sesshimaru's mother. She has so much hate for anyone that was either half demon or doesn't have a royal title. Inuyasha could feel the woman's glare on him before he sat down before he began to eat. There was large tension in the air. InuKimi was the first to speak. She said rudely"What's the half breed doing here?". Inu Taisho glared at her,but InuKimi paid no mind to him. Inuyasha held his tongue as he continued to eat his food. InuKimi continued to insult Inuyasha as she was eating her food. Slapping his hands on the table, Inu Taisho looked at his former mate before saying"That's enough!You will not continue to insult my son when you feel like it!". InuKimi looked over at the fuming male and said"Why? I'm only voicing what I am thinking. The half-breed should be in his room like the tainted blood that he is.". Inuyasha quickly stood up before glaring at the woman who sat across from him. He yelled"Shut the hell up,you wench! You can go to hell after kissing my entire ass!". Inuyasha didn't even felt the breeze before he was suddenly slapped in the face by someone. Inuyasha's head turned to the side before he turned back to look at the person who slapped him.

It was Inu Taisho who had hit him.

Inuyasha widen his eyes as he looked at him. He then backed away before running away from the dining hall. A fainted scent of salt filled the air with the iron. Inuyasha was crying softly as he was cleaning his face. He had a big hand print on the sore cheek. Inuyasha sighed before going over to his window and jumped out of the window.

Inuyasha soon landed in the tree before he jumped down. He then began to run to the gates of the palace. Inuyasha groaned before he began to climb it and jumped down. He then ran into a forest. The humans had named it after Inuyasha as to welcome the prince to their village. Inuyasha smiled softly as he ran into an isolated hut. When he got inside, Inuyasha started a small fire. The fire roar as it gotten a little bigger. Inuyasha looked around to noticed a bed for when he was here days ago. He smiled before yawning and rubbing his eyes. Running begam to make him feel a bit slughish,so Inuyasha decided it was time for bed. Slowly getting into his bed,Inuyasha fell asleep like a baby.

 _Back at the palace_

Inu Taisho was in his office as he began to drink away his sorrows. Never in his life had he put a finger on his pups. Only time he did was when the pups needed a nice spanking on the ass and that was very rare. Inu Taisho sighed as he slowly turned to look outside. A soft and gentle hand slowly covered the cup when Inu Taisho went to take another gulp. The large male looked at the person to see Izayoi. She had a sadden look on her face. Izayoi looked at the other before saying"Inu Taisho...please go talk to him. This has gone far enough.". Inu Taisho nodded his head. He said softly"In the morning...I know he's still mad at me...".


	2. Chapter 2

Hi,guys and gals! I just want to give a heads up that this story will contain incest and mpreg. Also to the asshole who keeps leaving rude reviews on my stuff, please go somewhere else. Please and thank you very much. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

~Chapter 2~

In the morning,the sleeping hanyou was slowly awaking up from his sleep. Inuyasha slowly sat up and began to stretch the stiffen muscles. After a few moments,Inuyasha soon got up and went to the kitchen area. He began to cook his own breakfast. Inuyasha was never allowed to cook back home since he was royalty. Inuyasha was taught by his mother at a young age. After cooking and scarfing the food down,he left the empty hut and went farther into the human village. The villagers smiled happily towards him and gave a small wave. Inuyasha smiled as he began to wave back before stopping at a hut. 3 women soon came out. 2 young women and an elderly lady. Inuyasha put his arms in his haori sleeves before saying a rude hello. Kikyo smiled happily and ran over to the other before giving the male a hug. Kagome did the same as she said sweetly"Took you long enough! You need to come around more often!". Inuyasha scoffed at her and said"Whatever,wench.". Kagome glared at him before punching him in the head. Kagome watched as Inuyasha held his head in pain.

She said loudly"That's not my name! It's KA-GO-ME!". Inuyasha glared at her and said"I-DON'T-CARE!". The two began to bicker as Kaede and Kikyo as well as the villagers watch in amusent. Kikyo giggled and said"Hey,Inuyasha,why don't you take us up to the flower field?". Inuyasha hummed before he began to walk. Both human girls followed after the boy quickly. Kaede smiled and yelled at the three"Inuyasha,if ye mate with my sisters,ye will regret!". Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he yelled over his shoulders"Whatever! I'm not going to touch them!". Kaede smiled before going inside to work with a paitent of hers.

As soon as the three teenagers got to the flower fields,Inuyasha watched from afar as he rested in a tree. He sadly smiled as he replayed an old memory of him and his mother.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Laying in the field with his mother beside him,a small Inuyasha was playing with a flower in his hand. Inuyasha was 6 in human years. Izayoi smiled as she looked at her small baby boy. She slowly picked Inuyasha up before setting her into arms. Inuyasha looked up at his mother and said cutely"Mommy?". Izayoi looked down when her name was called before smiling sweetly. She said softly"Yes,Inuyasha?". Inuyasha said curiously"What's a half breed?". Izayoi widen her eyes before she began to cry slowly. Inuyasha widen his eyes as he looked at her,confused. Izayoi slowly dabbed her tears away with a small,thin cloth. She said softly"Inuyasha...never repeat that word. It's not a nice word.". The 6 year old Inuyasha nodded his head before hugging Izayoi tightly. He said a soft sorry before he began to unpluck some flowers before giving them_ _to cheer his sadden mother up. Izayoi smiled sweetly before she picked the flowers._

 _~end of flashback~_

Inuyasha sighed as he slowly opened his eyes. He would always het harsh words thrown at him for no reason. It wasn't his fault he was born. Continuing to hum,Inuyasha watched the human mikos collect flowers and herbs needed for the vilage.


	3. Chapter 3

Never in his life have Inu Taishii evert been so pissed. His youngest ran away from the comforts of his home!. Inu Taisho growled as he was trashing his office as InuKimi was watching him. InuKimi rolled her eyes as she picked at her claws. She looked at her former mate and said"Taisho,does it really matter what the half breed does? We need to worry about your eldest child!". Inu Taisho growled before he slowly calmed down. He looked over at the woman crossed from him. InuKimi gave a small smile and said"Now,let's talk about Sesshomaru. He has been taking concubines into his bed and has been harming them quite badly.". Inu Taisho sighed as he slowly rubbed his forehead. He said obviously tired"How many?". InuKimi tapped her chin and said unsure" 37?". A loud girly scream was heard. InuKimi sighed and said"38..Taisho,this is really getting out of control! Sesshomaru takes all those innocent girls into his bed and not a single one is bearing a pup!".

Inu Taisho sighed as he looked at his ex mate and said"They have been given herbs,so they would not conceive.". InuKimi widen her eyes before standing up. She said shocked"What on earth for?!".Inu Taisho looked up at the oale women with a weary look. He said"Kimi,what would happen if Sesshomaru were to mate with someone that his not his mate? Simply,the pup would be made,but it would not survive out of the womb...It would be a stillborn or it will die at birth.". InuKimi hummed sadly before sitting down. She said looking down"Then who is Sesshomaru's mate? Who is she?".

Inu Taisho looked at her and said"It's a male named InuYasha..". InuKimi looked at the male with an disgusted look planted on her face. InuKimi exclaimed"That halfbreed?!". Inu Taishi growled before standing up. The chair had fallen back. Inu Taisho stormed his way over to the woman who was sitting down befkre getting into her face. Inu Taisho glared at the woman. It was as if he was staring at InuKimi's soul. Inu Taisho said threatingly"I would watch my mouth if I were you..I am not afraid to make you a common whore.". He smirked as he saw fear appeared in InuKimi's eyes. Inu Taisho soon left the room before sending a servant out to get a carriage.

He was gonna get his young pup and make sure that he stay put in his home.

-Back to InuYasha-

Sighing, InuYasha was still watching over the teenage mikos. Both of the twins were going helping patients. InuYasha had to scare a few perverted men away when they wanted to get 'physcial' with both Kikyo anf Kagome. InuYasha growled and said annoyed"When are we leaving? I'm bored.". Kagome rolled her eyes and said annoyed"When me and Kikyo are finished with this sick man. Anything else?". InuYasha huffed before standing up. He said"Fine. I'm leaving.". Kikyo nodded her head as she turned to face him. InuYasha did leave,but he didn't get very far. He had ran into a hard wall. Only it wasn't a wall,but Inu Taisho's chest. InuYasha glared uo at him and said rudely"What do you want?". Inu Taisho sighed as he looked at his youngest. He said worried"InuYasha,you need to come home. Your mother is worried about you.". InuYasha frowned,but then he glared up at him once more. He said"Don't care.". InuYasha turned away from his father,but was stopped by a hand on his shouldera. He growled before turning around.

InuYasha yelled as he attacked"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!". Re claw-shaped object shot themselves right at Inu Taisho's left shoulder. Inu Taisho grunted as the attack landed. He fell onto one knee as he held his shoulder that was bleeding out. InuYasha took this time to run away from the scene. Inu Taisho watched as InuYasha ran away. He slowly stood up and went back to the carriage that was waiting on him.

-With InuYasha-

Sighing,InuYasha knee he was gonna get a lesson of a lifetimewhen he get home. He growled as he ran faster from the village to a secrett hot spring he hid from the world. The springs were hidden deep in to a cave. InuYasha hummed before he went over to the springs. Slowly,he began to undress himself from his haori. InuYasha sinked his body into the warm pool of water before relaxing.

He would go home later.


End file.
